


Earlier than planned

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel doesn't show up after school to go drive home with him, Dean knows that something is wrong. When Castiel's father calls him over, he knows that something is seriously wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earlier than planned

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr and originally posted there!
> 
> There’s no explanation why Mpreg is possible. It just is. 
> 
> Dean and Cas are both of age, but still in high school.

Dean was pretty sure that Castiel was avoiding him. The school grounds had mostly cleared, even though some people were still sitting on the grass, enjoying the warm early autumn day, and he could hear cheers from the sport fields behind the school building. Dean sighed and checked his watch for the fifth time. It had been 30 minutes and Dean was halfway through his English homework already.

Another heavy sigh passed his lips as he admitted defeat and he shouldered his backpack. His boyfriend had the habit of not facing problems head on so avoidance tactic was something he was good at. Actually it was something both he and Dean were good at. The thing that bothered Dean though was that he knew nothing of any problems between him and Cas. Maybe he was sick? Dean didn’t actually know if Cas had attended school today. Since Cas was a couple of months older than him and therefore a year above him they didn’t have any shared classes. They also didn’t have lots of shared friends, so the time they spent together at school was limited. Which had been fine for both of them; they weren’t the overtly clingy type.

But going home together had been their thing.

“Your loss,” Dean said to the silence of the car, but he couldn’t quite shake the worry that something was wrong.

* * *

 

When he came back home he was greeted by the scents of dinner preparations, the sound of his dad watching a movie in the living room and his mom coming out of the kitchen.

“Cas’ dad called,” she said and Dean lifted an eyebrow, but there was a frown on Mary’s face and Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

“What’s wrong?” he pressed and Mary lifted both her hands in a placating gesture. “Mom!”

“It can’t be too bad or else he would have told me, but he asked if you could come over after dinner. Maybe Cas is sick.”

“Cas never gets sick,” Dean muttered, trying to get a hold of his fear. Mary smiled at him, her expression soft and reassuring.

“I know, treasure. It’ll be fine.” Dean hoped that she was right.

* * *

 

Dean almost puked inside his car, but he made it to Castiel’s home in one piece, even though he was shaking like a leaf. His parents had made him slow down while eating, gently talking to him about things that weren’t connected to Cas. Which wasn’t easy; almost everything was connected to Cas. They had met a couple of years ago and had been together since they hit puberty. They had a shared childhood, shared holidays, shared hobbies and shared relationships.

They had broken up once, in mutual agreement, when they had been around 16. The argument had been that they should at least try to date other people, but the experiment hadn’t been long lived and nobody actually expected them not to get back together (not even them). Both knew that the other was the one they wanted to spend the rest of their life with.

So until before he heard about Cain’s phone call everything had still been perfect.

When Castiel’s mom, Colette, opened the door for him her serious expression instantly melted when she found Dean standing on her doorstep, reduced to tears.

“Oh, Dean”, she said, laughing gently and pulling him into a hug. Dean was too shaken to actually reply or be embarrassed. She made him follow her into the hallway, closing the door. “Everything’s okay. We just need to talk, okay?” Dean wiped his eyes and nodded mutely. “I’ll get you a cup of tea, honey.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he muttered and took a deep breath, blinking his eyes a couple of times. He looked up when he heard quick steps upstairs and then he could see Cas peeking down the stairs. He was beautiful as always.

“I thought I heard your car,” he said and came down the stairs. Before he could reach out to hug him he stopped, noticing the tear stains and puffy eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know, I just thought that the world had ended or something,” Dean muttered and now that he knew that Cas was at least looking healthy and happy he had the strength to be embarrassed.

Castiel took Dean’s hand and pulled him into the living room. Cain was sitting there, legs crossed, a teacup in his hand. He was eying Dean in the usual intense way, just like Cas always did.

“Sit down you two,” he said without preamble but at least Colette softened the commanding tone by serving tea and cookies. Dean wasn’t sure he could stomach anything, but at least there was Cas just next to him. Castiel reached out to grab Dean’s hand and that gave him some confidence back. They were not going to break up, he was pretty sure that he and Cas were still fine.

“What is this about…?” he dared to ask after a while. Castiel’s mom looked at her husband and then at her son.

“That’s for Cas to tell you,” she said eventually and Dean turned his eyes to look at Castiel, confused again. “I thought it should have been private, but Cain thinks that alpha male intimidation tactics will make sure that you don’t run away.” Castiel had to roll his eyes at that even though Cain just snorted, not saying anything. Castiel squeezing Dean’s hands made Dean tear his eyes away from Cain slowly sipping his tea.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t make it today.”

“That’s alright, Cas. As long as you’re okay,” Dean said instantly, but then he looked Cas up and down. “ _Are_ you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay. But I found out something important and had to think about it. And as it will affect our relationship I needed to sort my thoughts about it before talking to you.” This didn’t help Dean’s confusion.

“Is this about college?” Castiel shook his head.

“No… I’m pregnant.” Dean started at Castiel.

“What?”

Out of the corner of his eyes Dean could see Cain putting down his tea cup, but he was still trying to process what Castiel had just said. He couldn’t care less about possible intimidating behavious.

“I thought we were good about using protection?” he asked, trying to keep calm even though he felt the urge to do something. Run around the house, shout or kiss someone.

“I made him do various tests. Contraceptives are not 100% effective, even if you use them diligently,” Castiel’s mom explained.

“And that’s why Cain’s looking so murderous now? Is he going to hunt down the condom company CEOs?” Dean dared to joke.

“No, boy. I’m just waiting for you to either break my son’s heart or to propose to him.” Even though Cain’s words were sharp, there was now something playful in his eyes and the frown had disappeared. Dean laughed and Castiel squeezed his hand.

“You’re okay with this Cas? With the baby? It’s a couple of years earlier than anticipated,” Dean asked, not letting the amazement overrule his worry.

“I was shocked when I got the positive test,” Castiel confessed and Dean gave his hand a soft squeeze, “but yes. I’m okay with it.” Now something scared and vulnerable crept into his cheerful expression. “If you’re going to stay.”

“Of course I’m going to stay,” Dean exclaimed, almost feeling offended at the suggestion that he wouldn’t. “Hell, Cas! Having a family with you was always what I wanted!” Cas’ cheerful smile would have wiped away any doubts if Dean would have had them.

“I want it too,” Castiel told him and kissed him. “But I’m glad that it’ll still take 8 months which is time enough to graduate before I get too big.”

“I can’t wait,” Dean told him, putting both hands on Castiel’s stomach. It was as flat as usual and truth to be told, both of them hadn’t really wrapped their heads around the fact that there really was something growing inside of Castiel. They would, soon.

“So, where’s the proposal?” Cain asked, clearing his throat. Castiel rolled his eyes and his mother wore a matching exasperated but patient expression.

“At least let us make that a bit romantic. We don’t need to do everything on your couch, with you present,” Castiel informed him. Cain lifted an eyebrow, a smirk barely hidden by his beard.

“I better hope not,” he said.

“ _I_ better hope you’re not going to do it on the couch again. There were stains,” Colette teased.

“I… Uh… Better go call my parents,” Dean said, surging up from the couch with a red face, dragging Cas with him. They were both laughing and kissing by the time they reached the telephone.

“We’re gonna be parents, right?” Dean asked, pressing the receiver to his chest and Castiel nodded eagerly. The muffled, tinny sound of John Winchester’s perplexed “what?!” went mostly ignored.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
